The After Birth
by jenniferfan100
Summary: After Joey accidently proposes. What will Happen to Ross and Rachel? Totally a Ross and Rachel fic
1. Default Chapter

The after Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

This fic is supposed to be the beginning of the 9th season right after Joey proposes. This is a R&R fic. If you have not seen the birth I suggest you don't read this b/c it tells the name of the baby.

Scene: Rach Hospital Room (rach has just said yes to Joey)

Joey: Ohhhh NO!!!!! Rach no that's not what I meant. This just dropped out of Ross's coat.

Rachel: (whispering to herself even though Joey can hear her)Oh my gosh. I didn't think he even loved me. (starts crying) (joey goes over to her and puts a comforting arm around her)

Joey: Rachel? Don't you want to marry Ross?

Rachel: (sniffels) Well, yeah I mean he's a great guy, he's sweet, he's the father of my baby girl…He's my best friend. …. (pauses) and…. (getting nervous) I.. Love him.

We zoom out and see Ross standing outside her door he heard the whole thing. At first you see a surprised look on his face but then you see him look happy. He quietly opens the door. He stands there for a moment then sets down the flowers he was carrying. He slowly walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge. He slowly carresses her cheek. Rach doesn't know what to say. Then Ross slowly starts to kiss her. Then it becomes more passionate. Joey starts to look a little uncomfortable.

Joey: (clears his throat R&R don't notice) Ummm… I…uh I think that I.. I'm gonna go now. (he runs out of the room excitedly)

End Scene

Scene: The hallway where the gang is talking (except R, R, and Joey who suddenly runs around the corner almost knocking over Monica)

Joey: Sorry… Anyways!!! Guys GUESS WHAT!!!!! (doesn't give them a chance to guess) Ross and Rachel are kissing…. In her room!!!!!!!

Gang: WHAT!!!!

Joey: (exasperated) ROSS AND RACHEL---

Monica : WE KNOW WHAT YOU SAID WE JUST WERE SURPRISED (very annoyed)

Joey: (a little hurt but not too much) Anyways you guys wanna go spy on them?

All: sure/sounds like fun

End Scene

Scene: Rachel's hosp. Room (r+r just broke the kiss)

Rachel: (scratches her head nervously) wow! That was uh.. that was great! (smiling)

Ross: it really was (getting a silly look on his face.) (ross stands up and goes over to where the ring is. He didn't notice that it wasn't in his pocket.)

Ross: (slowly goes over to Rachel and kneels down in front of her. Rachel has already started crying) Rachel, I don't really know what to say. I had all these that I really wanted to say, but now as I look at your face I really can't remember it all. (takes a deep breath in like he's about to cry.) But, I do know this. Rachel we have gone through so much together. I'm sure that there will be a lot more things to go through, but as I kneel hear I realize that there is really only one person that I would like to go though this stuff with….. you. Rachel Karen Green, the love of my life, my best friend, (hear a voice off screen that sounds like Joey say HEY the gang shushes him) my soulmate, my lobster, the mother of my daughter, Will you marry me? (Rachel is sobbing by now but can honestly answer him)

Rachel: Yes. (she smiles as Ross pulls her into another kiss) (we zoom out and see the rest of the gang standing outside the room, ALL of them are crying. Rachel whispers in Ross's ear so no one else can hear.

Rachel: They're all standing outside the door staring at us what should we do?

Ross: (gives her an evil grin) lets give them something to watch!!! (they start kissing really passionately and things are getting heavy even though they are enjoying it) (all of a sudden you hear a really loud)

Gang: EWWWWW Get a room

R+R: (sarcasticly) Oh we didn't know you were out there. And oh we're sorry we already have a room. 

To Be continued

Well what did u think let me know I think that I want to write more. What do you think


	2. Chapter 2

The After Birth part 2

Disclaimer: I don not own these characters I wish I did J 

Gang: ewww!!!

Ross and Rachel: (start cracking up)

Chandler: (quietly whispering to Joey) What about your feelings for Rachel?

Joey: ehhh (joey type way) they're all gone now!

Chandler: Really? How Come?

Joey: I just saw how happy she was with Ross, and ZIP! They went away.

Chandler: Wow!

Scene: hopit. Room Ross and Rach and Emma are there In this scene Rachel's emotions are going to be a little all over the place (you were warned) 

Rachel: (whining) Ro-os do you think I ca go home yet?

Ross: Rach, honey, uh I don't think your ready—

Rach: Oh what do you know you married a lesbian (getting mad)

Ross: (under his breath) Oh boy looks like someones crabby.

Rachel: (really angry) Am NOT!!

Ross: (a little scared but is trying not to show it) O-K I think I'm just going to leave you alone for just a **_little_** while. (starts to back away)

Rachel: (her emotions are running a little high) (kinda starting to cry) No Ross! Please don't leave!! I don't like it here PLEASE!!!!

Ross: (slowly sitting dowm) whatever you want.

Rachel: (has a little pout on her face) (kinda a little kid voice) thank-you.

End scene

Scene: Hallway of the hospital the rest of the gang is there talking.

Monica: I'm really tired lets go HOME CHANDLER. (trying to make a point)

Chandler: Honey, I thought we could—(is stopped by the look on Monica's face) (a little scared) I thought we could just head on home. (said really quickly) letsgo homeMonica. (starts to run)

Monica: Hey wait (starts running after him)

Phoebe: (looks at Joey) I wonder what all that was about.

Joey: Huh? I don't know. (dismisses it) Want to go get something to eat? 

Phoebe: JOEY!!!!! (joey gets scared)

Joey: Or not whatever. 

I cant think of any more I just wanted to post some more. Let me know what I should do or not do next time. Thanx ~Steph~


End file.
